


Castletale

by Annatara



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Photoshop, images as drabbles, might not make sense unless your familiar with both Undertale and Castlevania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: Breaking the barrier affected space and time as well.  Frisk and the monsters emerge in Wallachia, which is currently under attack by Dracula's forces.Frisk still believes that monsters don't have to act monstrous.
Kudos: 4





	Castletale

#  _**CastleTale** _

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits: Castlevania SOTN on Android, Undertale on PC, Castlevania Wiki, Undertale Wiki, Spriters Resource
> 
> I may have some ideas for future drabbles in this crossover, but I don't think I'll ever be able to turn it into a full story. If anyone likes my ideas here and wants to write one based on it I would love to read it.


End file.
